


EXILE AUs 101

by musashee



Series: musashee writes exile aus [1]
Category: EXILE (JPOP)
Genre: Gen, this is purely analysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musashee/pseuds/musashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief or extensive list of EXILE AUs in my skull that needs to be recorded before it's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXILE AUs 101

**Author's Note:**

> I like to make things tidy.  
> And things that are narrowed down so that they don't spew everywhere on my blog.

 

My interpretations are solely based on the original comic produced by them, the Eastern Boyz n Eastern Girlz music video, and my headcannons I have for exile (ships, quirks, for instance) as they way they are. The character development isn't really well-rounded, but the comic was targeted at solely exile fans who know the basics of their character anyway. The art is nice overall, some quirky parts but, meh, its trivial.  
I've only read the english translation of the comic, unfortunately, the translations can be pretty off tangent at some parts. Some parts of unreasonable translation would be the pre-brawl dialogues between the majinki and our heroes of the day (no pun intended).

Since there is no exploration in everyone's character, how they struggle, learn and master their supernatural powers or the respective powers they can use, I would have to make up my headcannons within a reasonable range so that i could actually spin off with some backstory and anecdotes in the alternate universe. I made an analysis for all seven of them on how their power can be used, their weapon of choice and some of their past and relationships with one another. Some ideas might seem to be a bit "similar" to some other fandom canons, but well, when it comes to natural elements that's all you can do, right? (I really like to make analogies to Steven Universe characters and/or protagonists in other fandoms, you could figure. Look at all my bs text posts.)

\-- Hiro is the owner of the fire ring, so he has total control over the fire element. The story only depicts him using one power which is the high power the high power mode, where his entirety turns into a fucking fireball which usually lasts for 5 minutes until he runs out of stamina. It's a powerful attack but once used he couldn't use it again for hours. Depending on his power level the fire will burn differently like celestial stars. In addition to that, his weapon of choice is a pair of katanas during combat, since he cannot fully use his element as the others can. It cuts easily, so you can eat food faster... In 2718 where food is scarce and there are injustice roaming around tokyo... (He's not a cannibal it's okay). To my speculation, the fire ring perhaps grants Hiro with better agility, since he could use his katanas skillfully, it might be from his long years of practice and his extraordinary agility.

  
As in for characteristics, Hiro is (yes) benevolent, thoughtful and caring for his friends, even if some people are bithcy (ahem looks at Makidai). He is also the natural leader of the clan, he unites everyone together (even if Makidai can be a cold hard bitch after Matsu and Usa got abducted by the Tengu, he still listens to Hiro and finds his brothas. He helps him at crucial times such as the final battle.), and everyone tends to love him.  
An analogy I could think of is perhaps Rose Quartz in su. Hence the cute chub we have a block of muscle and more of a easy going guy instead of a general. Of course none of the marvelled by humanity's beauty, more of the true justice and peace.

\-- Matsu and Usa. Boi I must, I must, analyze these two together because they are the best brothas 4eva (with some lone time together) in the existance of fandoms and that they are inseperable. Matsu has the nature ring, basically he could use natural surroundings around him as defenses or weapons, more specifically summon plants ranging from grass to old trees from the ground. Usa, on the other hand, having the metal ring, can manipulate with metal and change himself into weapons with metallic properties like torpedos or bazookas. He also has a great level of agility as well, he could change directions immediately (more like ricochet but yeah).

  
Their combat method is fighting alongside the other like a war machine (Like Garnet, I assume, that's my analogy for them.). they don't need extra weapons since one can be a weapon and the other one can build a natural defense (both of them can be attack and defense) and creating mass destruction, as seen in the final battle, killing thousands and thousands of majinki warriors in a short period of time. They have a lot of destructive potential within them, and while I was reading it I actuallu hoped that they would win by a landslide. It's just a little procrastination and bad puns that drained both of their energies away. This is when Makidai comes in.  
Another combat method is to fight alongside with Makidai with his water powers when there is one big target. The ultimate trio. Makidai with his accuracy directs their power to focus on one single target. Critical hit. As seen in the fight against a majinki in disguise these three just slayed the mermaid in a few pages without sweating. Alexandrite right there, guys.

 

Matsu is a brash and out spoken guy while Usa is a sly, smart in survival type of guy. Matsu is a drama king (damn he's loud), does silly things but he does enjoy making other people happy (like poofing up a little flower for a little girl who got abducted by them), and his personality mirrors exactly how he is in real life. For Usa, his personality kind of digressed instead. We barely see his outgoing, free and open-mindedness in the comic, but i want him to be so. Perhaps it's because of the reason that 2718 Japan closed off all their borders, imports, and exports, he can't go out and experiece the world like a traveller, which is pretty depressing. He can't put his hands on imported tequila, too (bye bye mexico it's been nice meeting you 500 years ago). To my speculation, even though Makidai is driving the van they live in, Usa is definitely the one who's pointing at where they should go, he wants to find new places to settle down and see something new.

 

Matsu and Usa enjoy each other's company a lot. They have an extermely strong bond, and damn, is there any scene where these two are apart?  
(A crash course on their brothahood: Matsu and Usa, back together, and we ain't never getting down at the hand of the likes of you, 'cus we be so much better, and the fam gonna be sayin' go get 'em. The two of us ain't gonna follow yo' rules, come at us without any of yo' fancy tools. Let's go just us and you. Let's go, just myriads on two??? Go ahead and try hit us if you're able, can't you see that our relationship is stable? We see y'all hate the way we intermingle, but I think ya just mad 'cus y'all single. And y'all not gonna stop what we made together. We are gonna stay like this forever.If y'all break us apart, we'll just come back-- Oh wait we ded our energy went to Hiro.) Yes their relationship is very stable. Be sticking together for 600 years man. They dedicate each other to live together, laugh together, tell lame jokes together and die together. Too many examples to list out, even in real life. I could write a book, then.  
Matsu and Makidai has this kind of "well fuck you" attitude towards each other on a daily basis, like brothers who would just argue over small things, you could say it's like Pearl and Amethyst's relationship, but at the end of the day, they still tight. But Usa and Makidai are nice to each other, treating each other with respect, an overall sense of trusted brotherhood. Moreover, Usa is more of this spiritual guy (like in real life) who acts as a mental assistance when Matsu becomes a pain in the ass for Makidai, when Makidai becomes depressed because of something, when he's tired after being emotionless for too long, or just a few secrets he need to share with someone so that Makidai feels relieved.

\-- Makidai has the water ring so he is the controller of water, and he uses his abilities quite masterfully, observing on the comic. Imagine all of Lapis Lazuli's abilities like summoning a water tower or creating gigantic water hands. That's him. With addition to those powers, he could sense waterways and movement and control them as well, much like blood-benders in ATLK (ahem so do you use that when you do it with Akira or what). He also has the ability to change the state of water, as shown in his final battle with the Shintenmajin, he could freeze water. I could infer that he could also boil water as well, but when will he even use that. One headcannon I thought of for Makidai's powers is that he can heal people like waterbenders in Avatar. All seven of them be wiping all the injustice off the face of the earth, they'll definitely get injured. Who's the one out there to heal them when hospitals are destroyed in 2718?  
Since Makidai's abilities are more defense oriented, his choice of weapon is a spear, but to my speculation the blades are shaped like a trident (there are 3 pointy tips and the middle one is significantly thicker than the other two) just for the water element trope. He uses the spear for hunting aquatic animals for food, however.

  
For his character, he is cold-- expressionless most of the time-- but still has this humaness of looking out for his brothers. He's analytic and practical with his powers and surroundings. My analogy for him is Pearl, since he's rational but has too many secrets bottled up inside him. He definitely worries inside his mind, it's just that he usually keeps it to himself (and consults with Usa). Makidai seems to be like this know-it-all person, since he usually indifferently supplies additional information to things the others didn't know. His computers and typing with two keyboards at the same time was somehow... Problematic. Since in real life he DJs, i guess the purpose of typing on two keyboards simultaneously was to imitate scratching.  
Most of Makidai's interactions are seen with Matsu and Usa. His relationship with Hiro is a bit distant, but definitely caring, as seen in the reunion between Hiro and Makidai, Makidai appears to not give a shit about anyone anymore, but *suprise attack* he turns his head back.

(WELL WELL, WHAT ABOUT MY OTP?) The character he has the least interaction with is Akira. He has no lines with him. It's definitely not that Makidai doesn't care about him, I bet he does, or else Akira wouldn't have remained in the story as of part of the clan. And hey, who would be the guy to pull Akira into the clique like in real life? Also, close to emotionless people usually care more deep down, they tend to think more but never want to get involved with it (well, at lest, I am like that.), they never show what they think about on their face. That's just my interpretation, however.

\- Akira has the beast ring, so he has the ability to shape shift into a werewolf with the fur patterns resembling his hair dye. He is also accompanied with animalistic senses like experiencing a threat of danger in a certain area, finding prey and hunting (and mating *cough* with *gurgle* a stoic *sneeze* water-bender called Makidai). Depending on his animalistic sense, Akira will become berzerk. Like Hiro, metamorphosis is the only thing Akira could do (the animalistic sense still remain, however.). The natural biological shapeshifting only happens during a full moon, which really sucks for him. If he's not in combat, let's just say he's eating dinner with Makidai and the full moon appears, he turns in to a werewolf and fucking wrecks the dinner table. Making up for the fact that the metamorphosis takes up a lot of his stamina, he has diabolical super strength that the other six don't have. FYI, in the comic, Akira is desgined to be significantily buffer and taller than the rest of them as well (in real life, Akira is the tallest among the 7 guys BUT NOT AS TALL AS A FUCKING GIRAFFE).

 

Along with the super stregth he has, Akira uses a mahogany war hammer with a iron skull on top. Unlike Makidai's accuracy in attacks, Akira is purely destructive. He smashes everything. (To my speculation, Akira's weapon of choice is similar to Sardonyx but everything else is Sugilite. And Sugilite is voice-acted by Nicki, and so... Ahem.)

 

Akira is just wild. Lazy sometimes, but wild. And definitely not a smart guy (see my text posts for more reference.). He's carefree as well, he never seemed to worry about the Majinki's incoming attacks, he just braces it (dumbass). His interactions with other characters are too limited in the 8-chaptered-comic that we could only come to the conclusion that he respects Hiro, and he has full faith in Hiro to beat the Leader Shintenmajin. Hiro acts like the signal tower for Akira to do paticular things with his powers so that Akira doesn't mess up, as seen in the interaction between berserk Akira and Hiro, where Hiro is literally being a dog trainer (good boy, now give the train back to me! Yeah, the train.). Another character Akira interacts with is Takahiro, where Takahiro basically acts as a dog owner who just lets Akira run around and do his dog thing, but yes, Takahiro does care about Akira's well-being. He would try to follow him even if Akira turns berserk. (He could fly, which wouldn't be a big problem for him.)

 

\- Atsushi has the lightning ring, which is a pretty unusual element for a element-related comic book to have. Atsushi has complete control over electricity, which is... Outstanding. He could absorb high voltages and emit high voltage electricty from his hands as well, which also enables Atsushi to control all machines to his own will. However, Atsuhi's powers are extremely deadly to humans as well as to himself (including the majinki), which sucks (why are Atsushi and Akira's abilities harmful to themselves what the hell is wrong with you Hiro when you make the concepts, your own powers harm yourself too why do you have to make your persona die of exaustion?). As the attentive one in the clan, he uses his abilities with great skill and he has a full understanding on how to use it, similar to Makidai. His high potential abilities (both helpful and harmful) cause Atsushi to resort to a weapon, which is a handgun. There are some positive sides to his powers, however. Atsushi has the ability to revive the dead as well through electrocution like CPRs, as shown in the scene when Akira and Takahiro temporarily died out. 

Atsushi is a pacifist and is very softspoken like how he is in real life. He doesn't kill unless shit's crazy. Or if something is bugging him. Not much interaction coming from him, either, since Atsushi first debutted in Chapter 5 of the comic as the Lightning Blade. Atsushi's been locked up in the temple in Raimon for 500 years just to save the whole fucking planet! We barely see anything come from him. It seems as if he is skeptical of everyone when the seven of them reunite, but it's a joke. Everyone jokes around. Ain't Atsushi always like that when his homies are around?

 

\- Takahiro, the cinnamon roll in the clan, has the wind ring, which means... HE'S THE WINDY BOY! No. He's different from John or Aang. Takahiro has freakin' wings. He could fly long distances and go as fast as berzerk Akira. Something special about him is that his element-related power must be used with his weapon, which is a bow and arrows (not their song, please.). He summons strong winds with a spell ("oh winds, blah blah blah.") and like Opal, he holds a bow ammoed with several arrows, shooting a precise and accurate attack. 

And again, Takahiro only interacted with Hiro, and then Akira. Takahiro's relationship with Hiro is general and lieutenant -esque, as seen when Takahiro lost trak of Akira's footsteps. Reports to the general, takes his stand, solves the problem with his fast thinking. Leave the rest up to Hiro. Daddy's got it. His relationship with Akira is... Guardian of a really tough and big dog for 500 years. (I tried phrasing this as serious as it can be.) Seen in the first chapter where we get a glimpse of all the personas, Takahiro is doing calligraphy while Akira just does weird crap around Roppongi like a dog. He watches out for him. (I was really confused how the comic book style make him look like a 14-year-old. He's just slightly younger than everyone else, though.)

Some spin-offs I have in mind is, first of all, (otp related) Makidai's inner world through his logical thoughts and the eventual takeover of his emotional emptiness through the reminiscences on Akira, which is the angsty fic I am currently working on now. Probably some incidents where Akira turns berserk, or just some fluff between the tightest brothas on earth. (Sad note, since I ship Shun and Atsushi, I usually think of them in a situation before Atsushi becomes immortal and then... Well, mortals die.)


End file.
